A Chance to Start Over
by Chi5
Summary: A continuation of MG1. Something changes in their lives...Thing might never be the same anymore
1. Chapter 1

[Chi¡¦s Work]

A Chance to Start Over

Chapter 1

Time has passed since the gang last saw Dao Ming Si's mother.

At Ying De, they hang out in the school restaurant again as usual while having their lunch. Like old times, the gang is rather noisy as San Cai and DMS start with their daily routine of argument. 

San Cai crosses her arm, looks at DMS and says in the most disapproving tone, ¡§Why are you ordering so much food? We are not going to be able to finish all these.¡¨ 

Rolling his eyes, he can¡¦t believe they will start another similar argument they had the previous day or the day before that. ¡§You are really annoying!¡¨ DMS retorts, ¡§It doesn't cost that much, just a little bit of money. Now, eat quick, you are so skinny.¡¨ 

His "I-am-rich" attitude still hasn't change a bit. It is the thing that is going through San Cai¡¦s mind. Though it annoys her with his arrogant self, she enjoys seeing how he cares for her. San Cai secretly smiles with herself. Though she enjoys the attention she gets from DMS, it is still no good reason to waste the money they DMS never seem to be lack of. While on the other hand, SanCai has to save every penny she has in order to maintain her regular life.

The group, not being able to stand another minute of their love scene, looks at the couple and shivers at their ¡§love talk¡¨.

Mei Zuo is the first one to speak out his mind, ¡§Enough of you two. I have seen enough of your mushy stuff.¡¨ 

Xi Men then pretends to be Dao Ming Si and read out his lines. He and MeiZuo just can¡¦t stand to lose another chance to harass the couple that seems to be madly in love at the moment. After all, both of them risked that their love to be with each other. That would be a real good proof that they are in love. 

XiMen takes MeiZuo¡¦s hands and look dreamily into MeiZuo¡¦s eyes, ¡§San Cai, you are so skinny. You must eat more.¡¨ 

Mei Zuo then continues with his act and replies in an equally loving voice, ¡§Awww, you are so sweet. That's the reason I love you so much.¡¨ 

Their act carries on with their ¡§pretend kiss¡¨ and made kissing noises. MeiZuo turns his hand to the couple that has their face peach pink and smirks, ¡§Why are you two blushing? For god's sake, you guys are not in high school anymore. This is why I hate virgins. They just can¡¦t act normal at all.¡¨ 

After all the acting MeiZuo and XiMen did, it seems that nothing is still more amusing than to look at the blushing DMS and SanCai. The expressions going on DMS and SanCai¡¦s face is probably more interesting than any of the playboys¡¦ act. Even the usual passive HuaZheLei lets out a little giggle, which is rare since HuaZheLei, known for his ¡§I-don¡¦t-care-about-others¡¨ attitude, is giggling at something that has nothing to do with him.

Like a child, Dao Ming Si fights back and asks in his arrogant voice, ¡§Did I ask for you opinion?¡¨

Looking at her watch, she knows that there is no more time to fool around. San Cai gets up and announces, ¡§I got to go now. I have a class to catch.¡¨

Dao Ming Si attempts to pull SanCai back on the chair and says, ¡§But you haven't eaten much.¡¨ 

San Cai pulls her arm away and replies in her usual serious attitude, ¡§I will be late. I am not like you. Your parents opened this school, so you can do whatever you want. However, I am just a normal below average citizen.¡¨ 

Finishing her sentence, San Cai rushes off to her class. Yes, it is true. SanCai is almost nothing compare to any of the guys that she was sitting with. They are from a totally different society and background. It is just hard to believe that of all the girls in YingDe, only the plain girl SanCai is able to attract any of the F4. SanCai just has her magic. 

Xi Men turns his head to one of his best friend, DMS, and utters, ¡§Serious, I don't know why you like San Cai so much. She has such bad attitude.¡¨ 

Dao Ming Si snaps back, ¡§Did I...¡¨ 

Everyone knew what DMS was going to say. It is one of his famous saying. So, Mei Zuo interrupts and finishes his sentence, ¡§Did I ask for you opinion?¡¨

Then both Mei Zuo and Xi Men start to laugh just like they usually do. 

*** 

School is over for the day for San Cai. And it is time for her to rush to her work. San Cai comes to her locker to pick up and put down some stuff. 

San Cai¡¦s stomach growls with hunger as her mind starts to drift off. San Cai thinks, ¡§I am so hungry. I didn't eat much lunch today and it is all Dao Ming Si's fault. He always creates such embarrassing atmosphere that made it impossible for me to stay.¡¨ 

In the crowded hallway full of people packing and unpacking at their locker, Qing He comes up behind SanCai and taps her shoulder. ¡§Eh, San Cai, are you really¡K¡¨ Qing He doesn¡¦t even have the chance to complete his question as SanCai cuts in. 

¡§I can't talk now, I got to rush to work,¡¨ SanCai says as she turns to leave. She has no time to lose. Every minute she works mean a penny more in what she earns in order to balance the budget for her daily need and the ridiculously expensive school fee. San Cai runs off, leaving Qing He stands there like an idiot while looking at SanCai¡¦s disappearing figure.

Qing He lets out a big sigh and whispers so quietly that no one could hear, ¡§I just wanted to ask if you are dating Dao Ming Si now.¡¨

***

San Cai's cellular phone rings again, with the mission impossible tone. This can only mean one thing - that is Dao Ming Si's call. San Cai picks out her cell from her purse and speak right into it without any greetings, ¡§You ought to change the stupid ring tone on my phone.¡¨ 

As if he didn¡¦t hear what SanCai just said, DMS just speaks out his mind of what he wants as he always does. DMS says almost in a demanding tone, ¡§Come out.¡¨

Even forgetting her previous demand to DMS, San Cai asks cluelessly, ¡§To where? I have work. Infact, I am planning to get to work right this minute.¡¨

¡§I already call in the bakery shop to say you won¡¦t be going to work today.¡¨

¡§Gosh, can you stop making all the decisions for me? At least ask for my opinion first. If I don¡¦t go to work today, then there will be no one there.¡¨

¡§I already got someone there to work for you. Are you happy now?¡¨

¡§You¡K.¡¨

Dao Ming Si doesn¡¦t want to hear SanCai continues on with her lecture and immediately interrupts, ¡§Stop babbling you stupid woman and start coming to VS. We are all here.¡¨ 

Dao Ming Si hangs up the second he finished his sentence, so SanCai has no chance to fight back. 

San Cai yells, ¡§Idiot!¡¨ into the phone though there is no one on the other side of the line. 

At VS where the gang is, they are drinking again, while Mei Zuo is flirting with a girl like he is constantly doing, and Xi Men and Hua Zhe Lei sitting in a corner being awfully quiet. 

Dao Ming Si can¡¦t take the silence among F3 ( DMS, XiMen and Lei). In fact, there is never a time when DMS can actually stay still and quiet. He yells, ¡§Hey! Lei, Xi Men, would you guys talk? It is really boring here. Hey, it is normal for Lei to be quiet, but what is wrong with you Xi Men?¡¨ 

Lei look at Xi Men, waiting for an answer. But Xi Men doesn¡¦t say anything. Seconds later, a girl comes up to Xi Men and tries to start a conversation with the legendary XiMen who is rich and handsome and a well known play boy. 

The girl slips her arm around XiMen neck and leans so close to him that XiMen can smells the strong head-aching perfume of the girl. The girl looks deep into XiMen uninterested eyes and says in the most seductive voice, ¡§Hey, Xi Men, I haven¡¦t seen you for quite a while. Why didn¡¦t you call me?¡¨ 

Xi Men looks at the girl with distaste and actually with disgust and says politely, ¡§I am tired today. Please excuse me.¡¨ 

XiMen unwraps the girl¡¦s arm around him and looks away. Seeing that Xi Men pays no attention to her, she angrily turns around and walks away. Both Lei and Dao Ming Si stare at Xi Men in awe. Is this the XiMen they know? XiMen is known for the ultimate play boy who would never let down any girl that throws themselves at him.

Dao Ming Si asks innocently, ¡§Are you OK? Don¡¦t you always say that when a girl like that throws herself at you, you won¡¦t resist?¡¨ 

Xi Men replies with distaste, ¡§She¡¦s ugly.¡¨

Dao Ming Si and Lei looks at the back of the angry girl that is walking away. 

Dao Ming Si asks again, ¡§She is? But she looks just like all the other bimbo that you have dated with your one week policy.¡¨

Dao Ming Si looks at the back of the upset retreating girl again, and in the dim background of the VS bar the way that Dao Ming Si is looking, he sees a familiar figure. Then his face changes into a happy childish glow and joyfully informs the others, ¡§San Cai is here.¡¨

Lei lifts his head to see, while Xi Men and Mei Zuo are busy with their own business. 

Dao Ming Si stands up, trying to get San Cai¡¦s attention. However, San Cai doesn¡¦t seem to see him and keeps on walking in a direction from F4¡¦s table. So, Dao Ming Si walks up behind her sneakily and hugs her from behind. The girl, with quick reflex, elbows Dao Ming Si in the stomach which sends Dao Ming Si almost kneeling to the floor. The girl turns around and pulls Dao Ming Si up by his collar. Dao Ming Si looks into the girl¡¦s face. It looks almost exactly like San Cai, but when he looks closely, it is obviously that there are differences from San Cai¡¦s face. 

The girl roars into DMS¡¦s face like no other girls would, other than SanCai, have done before, ¡§Who dares to touch me would have to pay.¡¨ 

The girl lifts her fist and is ready to punch Dao Ming Si¡¦s face. Dao Ming Si, who still isn¡¦t recovered from the sudden shock, doesn¡¦t know how to react. Just before the girl¡¦s fist lands on Dao Ming Si¡¦s face, the real San Cai shows up and grab hold of the girl¡¦s hand. Behind San Cai is the rest of the F4. 

San Cai yells in anger, ¡§Are you crazy? You can¡¦t just hit some strangers that you don¡¦t know.¡¨ 

The girl flings San Cai¡¦s hand off and retorts, ¡§None of your business.¡¨

Obvious the mysterious girl that resembles SanCai is totally not in a mood that is near good. She was about to beat up whoever is in her way when something stops her.

Then the girl and San Cai take a good look at each other, they are both startled by their resemblance. The rest of the F4 were about to yell at the girl too until they see the ¡§second San Cai¡¨ in front of them. Dao Ming Si has finally recovered from the shock of ¡§Fake San Cai¡¦s attack¡¨, and stands up.

San Cai can't help it but to reach out her hand to touch the girl in front of her to see if it is true of what she is looking at. At the same time, the girl reaches forward to do the same. The girl that was full of anger a second ago is now filled with curiosity that can even be seen on her face. A little smile of amazement hangs on each of the girls face as they each realize how real they each are. 

Mei Zuo breaks the silence between the two girls, ¡§Erm......you.......¡¨

Xi Men finishes the sentence which MeiZuo doesn¡¦t know how to put into words, ¡§What a strange world....¡¨ 

Lei just stares without saying a word. 

Dao Ming Si angrily yells, ¡§You stupid woman! Do you know who I am? You know what is the consequence for hitting me?¡¨

Though Dao Ming Si is angry and yelling, no one seems to pay attention to him. After all, he isn¡¦t the most interesting subject at the moment.

The girl smiles in amazement and the words ¡§This is cool¡¨ slips out her mouth.

San Cai says in the same amazed tone, ¡§This is so weird. I never knew two people on earth can look so similar when they are not related.¡¨

The once tensed atmosphere is now relaxed. Then San Cai realizes what just happened and turns back to her normal self before demanding an answer from the stranger in front of her, ¡§Eh! What is wrong with you? Hitting people for no reason?!¡¨

The girl answers in an equally loud voice not letting herself to lose at anything, any time, or any arguement, ¡§No reason? Ask that pervert what he did!¡¨

The two girls look at Dao Ming Si. The same two glares from the girls make Dao Ming Si lost his words. As if one SanCai is not enough to threaten Dao Ming Si, there are now two.

Dao Ming Si stammers, ¡§I....I thought she was San Cai and.....and I just hugged her.¡¨ 

Girl harshly says, ¡§Pervert,¡¨ and then turn soft, ¡§......though that can be forgiven. Since even I am startled by the similarity of this girl and me.¡¨


	2. Chapter 2

[Chi¡¦s Work]

A Chance to Start Over

Chapter 2

Looking at the similar face in front of hers, SanCai friendly asks, ¡§What's your name?¡¦

Realizing that this SanCai girl isn¡¦t as ridiculous as the guy that just harassed her, and in fact nice and gentle, the girl replies, ¡§My name is Xiao Ling. Yours? Oh yah, yours is San Cai.¡¨ What can she lose by telling others her name? She, herself, has nothing more interesting to do anyways. It is better to make a friend than an enemy, Xiao Ling thinks as she looks at the group of five in front of her. 

The two girls seem to have became sudden best friends and sit down at the F4 table. Behind the girls are the F4. F4 looks at the two girls in front of them as if they are from outer space. 

Dao Ming Si sends daggers at the back of SanCai¡¦s new best friend, Xiao Ling, hoping that it would somehow hurt her physically. He had never thought that he can dislike a person so much when she resembles so much the one he loves.

Lei sees all this going through Dao Ming Si¡¦s eyes and asks in one of his monotone, ¡§Dao Ming Si, are you OK?¡¨ 

Dao Ming Si defends himself, ¡§What? You think I am that weak and be defeated by that little girl?¡¨ 

Mei Zuo looks at Dao Ming Si¡¦s frowning face and can¡¦t help but teases, ¡§Ha...if you are OK, then why were you almost kneeling when you got elbowed?¡¨

Dao Ming Si is taken back by MeiZuo¡¦s comment and defends himself poorly, ¡§I....I....I was just a little shocked by the sudden move of the girl.¡¨

Xi Men shakes his head for the pathetic boy and says, ¡§Whatever......¡¨

Dao Ming Si distracts the F3 from rubbing it into him by speaking out another one of his childish, which seems, protest, ¡§That girl is here for no good. She is probably up to something.¡¨ 

Mei Zuo continues to tick Dao Ming Si, ¡§You are just not cool about her because she nailed you. I guess she is the 3rd girl that has the guts to attack you other than your sister and San Cai.¡¨

Dao Ming Si growls, ¡§How dare you compare that bitch with my sis and San Cai!¡¨

A couple hours passed. 

Xiao Ling as, ¡§Hey, what time is it?¡¨

San Cai replies, ¡§It's 11:30pm.¡¨

¡§It's so late! I have to get going now.¡¨

With out finishing the sentence, Xiao Ling already picked up her purse getting ready to leave. 

¡§I have to get back before 12:00.¡¨

Those were the best few words that Dao Ming Si had heard tonight. He has longed for her to leave. Knowing that she has finally decide to leave just makes the day bright again. DMS looks at Xiao Ling and puts on the fakest smiles and sarcastically says, ¡§Finally. Why don't you stay for a couple more hours and have some tea?¡¨ 

Seeing the face of DMS, San Cai knows he didn¡¦t mean any of those words. She just can¡¦t understand why DMS is always so childish. San Cai quickly hit the back of Dao Ming Si's head and gives him a disapproving look. 

Dao Ming Si winces and let out a tiny yelp. 

Mei Zuo asks, ¡§What are you in a hurry for? Are you going to turn into a normal house maid after midnight like Cinderella?¡¨

Xiao Ling answers without thinking, ¡§Yah Yah Yah....bye.¡¨

Xiao Ling then rushes and disappears into the crowd. 

Dao Ming Si looks at San Cai and puts an arm around her. At last his precious SanCai has the time to be with him again. Not that she wasn¡¦t in front of him while she was talking to Xiao Ling, but it is that he wants her all to himself. 

Dao Ming Si says with concern, ¡§You know that girl is probably up to no good. Just like that Xiao Shun.¡¨ 

San Cai is annoyed. Dao Ming Si is always suspicious and over protective. It is quite obvious before that she is not allowed to have friends of the opposite sex, not that it would stop her from knowing any, but now, Dao Ming Si is also pestering her about a girl friend. Is she allowed to have any friends outside of the F4 group? This really irritates her. ¡§Why do you always have to be like that to people around me?¡¨ SanCai looks at DMS and continues, ¡§Am I not allowed to have friends other than your friends? Why must you be the boss all the time?¡¨

Hearing the sudden change of volume in SanCai¡¦s voice Dao Ming Si can¡¦t help but to raise his own, ¡§You stupid Woman! When did I ever boss you around?¡¨

Seeing the situation out of hand, Mei Zuo tries to cool down the couple, ¡§Guys....calm down.¡¨

Dao Ming Si yells, ¡§None of your business!¡¨

Again, Dao Ming Si is yelling at other innocent people ¡V another thing that SanCai can¡¦t stand about him. San Cai glares at Dao Ming Si with her eyes so wide that it seems it is barely staying in place and raise her voice to a louder extend, ¡§Stop yelling! Why must you always yell in the public? You want everyone to see us yelling? You think that is very amusing? Huh?!¡¨

Dao Ming Si protests, ¡§I wasn't trying to yell! You are the one who started the fight. You are the one who always talk to strangers and bring trouble to yourselves just that like guy Xiao Shun!¡¨

¡§Yah Yah Yah! It is always my fault. My fault that people tend to hate you so much that they take their revenge on me!¡¨

¡§Gosh! I was just worried about you!!!¡¨

Hearing this San Cai's angry face quickly soften, but stubborn as she is, she would not admit that she is the loser in the fight. Yet, she would only step back and let the situation cool. 

San Cai relaxes her tensed muscle and looks at the floor and calmly says, ¡§It's getting late. I am going home.¡¨

San Cai picks up her bag and turn to leave. 

Seeing SanCai¡¦s retreat, Xi Men suggests, ¡§Ah Si, be a gentlemen and drive her home. A chance for you two to pull things together.¡¨

Dao Ming Si doesn't seem to have finished being angry yet. He stares off to distance to cool himself down. Seeing no progress is made, Lei stands up and leave the table. 

Lei finally speaks up, ¡§Guys, I will take San Cai home.¡¨

As Lei and San Cai are walking toward Lei's car, Lei starts a conversation, ¡§He is just worried for you.¡¨

San Cai has her head low as if in shame and admits, ¡§I know, I understand. But why can't he be like you and use some less angry way to express his feelings?¡¨

They got into the car and nothing more was said. There is finally silence after the heated argument with Dao Ming Si. SanCai enjoys the calm silence while she still can - before an other fight would start soon ¡V maybe even tomorrow. 

The ride back to San Cai¡¦s home was as quiet as can be until San Cai breaks the silence with a question. 

San Cai ask, ¡§Why is it every time our conversation must be ended with an argument? Is it my problem?¡¨ 

Lei keeps quiet as if he knows San Cai is going to have more to say. He waits patiently for San Cai to finish her thoughts. 

San Cai continues, ¡§We try so hard together, and now that we are together, we always have to end up arguing.¡¨ 

Lei simply ask, ¡§Do you love him?¡¨

San Cai doesn¡¦t answer. Perhaps she doesn¡¦t know the answer to the question or rather just doesn¡¦t want to admit that she does. 

Seeing there is no answer from San Cai, Lei says no more. They stay in silence. Yet, it isn¡¦t one of those awkward silent where people think with most their effort to find something to say. It is one of those silence where you feel comfortable and the best time ever spent in life though not one word is spoken. 

Arriving at San Cai¡¦s house, Lei turns to SanCai and says, ¡§Dao Ming Si will probably forget about the whole thing tomorrow. Have a good night sleep.¡¨

San Cai smiles and replies, ¡§Good night.¡¨ 

*** 

When San Cai climbs on her bed getting ready to fall asleep, her cell phone rings with the annoying tone again. Knowing that it is Dao Ming Si, she hesitates before picking up that phone. Holding the phone in her hand debates with herself of whether to press the ¡§answer¡¨ button or not. Eventually, she decided not to answer the call. She doesn¡¦t want another argument to end the night. After all, she isn¡¦t finished being angry with him just yet. 

In San Cai¡¦s mind, she thinks to herself, ¡§How can he say that I call upon catastrophes to myself? After all, it is because of him that I always end up being beaten. For example, there are the time when I got beat up because people thought I cheated on Dao Ming Si, and the time when Xiao Shun kidnapped me, or the time when I first met Dao Ming Si¡K¡Kand¡K..¡¨ 

Before San Cai can list all the conflicts that has connection with Dao Ming Si, she has fallen asleep. 

*** 

Just as usual, this morning San Cai walks through the long road with trees on each side, a road that leads to school. As she walks mindlessly, she caught a familiar figure at the corner of her eye. It doesn¡¦t occur to her who it is until a few seconds later. She then turns back to the person. 

San Cai, ¡§Dao Ming Si, what are you doing here?¡¨

Trying to act cool, Dao Ming Si makes up some kind of lie, ¡§I was just going to class.¡¨

¡§To class? This is far from the school campus. Are you waiting for me?¡¨

Embarrassed at his excuse which everyone would know he is lying, he makes up another more retarded lie, ¡§Why would I want to wait for you? I only wanted to take a walk before I start class this morning.¡¨

San Cai can¡¦t help it but to let out a little smile at the corner of her mouth. She knows that he is here to apologize, and that it is all she needs to forgive him. From a selfish, cruel, obnoxious person who never admits his wrongs, to a person who is willing to apologize, it is a big step for DMS. San Cai smiles and says, ¡§Then lets walk to class together.¡¨

Seeing San Cai¡¦s friendliness, Dao Ming Si¡¦s smile is clearly shown on his face. It seems as if San Cai is no longer angry. He knows SanCai has forgiven him.

In the autumn breeze on the street side with red leaves filled trees, the two of them look absolutely a perfect couple when they are not arguing.

***

A new day at Ying De, as people start walking to class, San Cai just woke up. Looking at the clock that it is 11:30am already, she let out a yelp. 

Though her head hurts, within a seconds, she has freshen herself up and started putting on her clothes. She tries to run to class as she has arrived to the school gate. Yet her body seems too heavy, making her walk slowly. 

At the school gates, Dao Ming Si waits. When he finally sees the girl he has been waiting for, he says as if to lecture her, ¡§It is already noon! How come you come to school so late?¡¨ 

San Cai yawns and manages to say, ¡§I slept in¡K.¡¨

¡§You pig head!¡¨

There is no response from San Cai. She is too tired to even yell at him for his rudeness. 

Dao Ming Si is quite puzzled, ¡§You seem so gentle today. You haven¡¦t put on your mad face or raise your voice on me today.¡¨

¡§Orh¡K..¡¨

¡§Since it is lunch hour already, let¡¦s go to the school café and have something to eat. The rest of the F4 are there too.¡¨

¡§Orh¡K.¡¨

¡§You are walking so slow. Let¡¦s walk faster. If not, the sky will be dark by the time we get there.¡¨

¡§I am tired.¡¨

Dao Ming Si takes San Cai¡¦s hand in his and starts to drag San Cai along and impatiently says, ¡§You really shouldn¡¦t hang around with Lei too much. Now he has pass on his habit of sleeping too much to you.¡¨

***At the Café*** 

Xi Men looks up and greets, ¡§So, you guys are finally here!¡¨

MeiZuo explains, ¡§San Cai, Ah Si was going crazy when you didn¡¦t show up this morning.¡¨

They ordered some food and sits around the table. 

Meanwhile, San Cai tiredly looks out the glass window and saw someone. 

San Cai breathlessly gasp, ¡§Isn¡¦t that the other me?¡¨ and points out the window. 

Xi Men looks at the direction that SanCai is pointing to and ,too, recognize the familiar figre, ¡§Yah! That¡¦s the Xiao Ling that we met in VS. Can¡¦t believe that we can see her again. And it is in this school.¡¨

MeiZuo have already ran out the café, and told Xiao Ling to come in. 

Xiao Ling has a big grin on her face and in obviously is a much better mood than when she first met them at the club, ¡§Hi people! I can¡¦t believe we have a chance to see each other again!¡¨

MeiZuo eye Xiao Ling from top to bottom. Everything on Xiao Ling would take SanCai to work for months in order to buy them. MeiZuo then share his conclusion on the girl, ¡§You guys know what? I just thought of something. Though San Cai and Xiao Ling look quite alike, I know one thing that they are different.¡¨

Lei looks up as the name ¡§SanCai¡¨ was mentioned and ask, ¡§What?¡¨

MeiZuo answers ¡§San Cai is poor and Xiao Ling is rich.¡¨

XiMen joins in the conversation, ¡§If you don¡¦t say it, I wouldn¡¦t have notice!¡¨

Dao Ming Si has no interest what so ever in their conversation about the girl that he finds annoying. He has been playing around with SanCai¡¦s hand all along and SanCai has been awfully quiet. She would usually have told Dao Ming Si to stop displaying such action in public, but she didn¡¦t. Dao Ming Si looks at the food that has just been placed on the table and says, ¡§The food is here, lets eat. San Cai, eat some more. You are so thin. Are you that poor that you can¡¦t afford a lot of food, is that why you are so thin?¡¨

San Cai is half asleep and just manages a ¡§Mmm¡K¡K.¡¨

To everyone¡¦s surprise, San Cai didn¡¦t say anything. Instead she puts her head on Dao Ming Si¡¦s shoulder. 

¡§Do you miss me that much? We have just seen each other yesterday.¡¨

Then Lei, sitting next to San Cai, reach out his hand to feel San Cai¡¦s forehead. 

Dao Ming Si jerks with jealousy and asks, ¡§Lei, what are you doing?¡¨

XiMen calms Dao Ming Si, ¡§Eh, Ah Si, are you being a little over protective?¡¨

Lei doesn¡¦t seem to care about what Dao Ming Si has just said to him and says, ¡§She is burning up.¡¨

Dao Ming Si feels San Cai¡¦s forehead. 

Dao Ming Si frowns and says, ¡§Yah, you are right. You stupid woman, you can¡¦t even say you are sick?¡¨

However, San Cai has already fallen asleep on Dao Ming Si¡¦s shoulder. 

¡§Guys, I will take San Cai home.¡¨

***At San Cai¡¦s House*** 

San Cai have been sleeping the whole afternoon. Dao Ming stayed by her side. And eventually felt tired and climbed on San Cai¡¦s bed and lay down next to her. Though he only planned to rest his eyes, it turns out that he has fallen asleep himself. 

In the middle of the night, San Cai stirs and wake up, ¡§So hungry¡K¡K¡K..¡¨

When she turns around and sees someone next to her, she is a little startled. However, as she looks closely, she can see that it is Dao Ming Si and starts to fume. 

San Cai yells, ¡§Dao Ming Si! Get up!¡¨

San Cai then pulls the blanket and pillow off of Dao Ming Si. 

Dao Ming Si finally opens his eyes, and without knowing what is happening, San Cai is already on top of him giving him a punch right on the face. 

¡§How dare you climb in my bed?¡¨

Then San Cai kicks Dao Ming Si off the bed. 

¡§Ouch¡K.what was that for?¡¨

¡§What is it for? Well, let me tell you what it is for! It is for sneaking into my house and eventually on to my bed!¡¨ 

¡§I didn¡¦t sneak in your house! Don¡¦t you remember anything?¡¨

San Cai then keeps quiet for a few seconds and starts to think. 

¡§You were having a fever and I took you home. I didn¡¦t sneak into your house. I proudly and non-covertly used your keys to open the door to your house.¡¨ 

¡§O¡K¡¨

¡§I was the one who fed you medicine and took care of you. Is that how you treat your life saver?¡¨

¡§I almost forgot. Well, how would you feel to wake up and find another woman next to you?...hm¡K..you of course would be delighted, since you are such a pervert.¡¨ 

¡§Stop BS-ing. My face really hurts.¡¨

¡§Let me take a look.¡¨

San Cai reach out her hand and takes a look at Dao Ming Si¡¦s bruised face. Dao Ming Si leans forward attempting to kiss her. San Cai covers her mouth with both hand and says in her muffled voice, ¡§What are you trying to do?¡¨

Dao Ming Si moves San Cai¡¦s hand away and kisses her. San Cai returns the kiss and wraps her arms around DMS¡¦s neck. They kiss and kiss and kiss until Dao Ming Si suddenly let out a yelp, ¡§ouch!¡¨

San Cai says in an apologetic tone, ¡§Sorry, did I touch your bruise¡K.heehee¡K..you look funny when half your face is purple and red.¡¨

¡§Hey, I am a man with siz¡Ksense, how can I go to school tomorrow looking like this?¡¨

¡§Don¡¦t worry. I know how to get rid of it.¡¨

***Minutes later*** 

San Cai takes a boiled eggs wrapped in a towel and started it roll on DMS¡¦s bruise. 

DMS frowns and asks, ¡§Hey, does this work? And lighter please¡K.it hurts, you know?¡¨

San Cai replies, ¡§Stop moving around. If I don¡¦t rub harder, the bruise will not go away¡¨


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes are going weird from starring at the screen too long. I wonder if anyone would read this stuff - referring to my story. By the way, please do help spread the words of my story around. I do want more reader...even though I suck. Oh yah, I am starting a new story "Unspoken Words"...another HYD story. Please go and read too!

[Chi's Work]

A Chance to Start Over

Chapter 3

Another normal day at school and at the café of Ying De, F4 and San Cai eat their lunch. 

San Cai exclaims, ¡§DMS! Do you have to order so much food? You know, you must learn to appreciate what you have and not just take things for granted. All these food may feed a whole village in the third world. If you don¡¦t start changing soon, you may be punished in the future and you will know how it feels to go hungry.¡¨

All these seems so familiar. Yes, the same argument over and over and over again. Don't they ever get tired of it? It is already hard enough to cope with life, now do they have to go through the same issue every single day? San Cai is getting real tired of it. Will there be the day when she can knock som 

DMS still doesn¡¦t understand why the big fuss? It has become his habit to have a table of food displayed in front of him since he was a child. With the wealth his family has, they don¡¦t have much consideration on cost of food, since the cost of a table of food is nothing when comparing to their wealth. DMS replies angrily, ¡§Must you make a speech every time we eat?¡¨

¡§Well, next time just don¡¦t buy so much food. Buying enough is enough.¡¨

¡§Fine fine fine.¡¨

Seeing that DMS is already giving in to SanCai so easily, MeiZuo can¡¦t help but to tease him, ¡§You are such a good boy today, you actually listened to San Cai and didn¡¦t talk back. I told you that you can never control San Cai!¡¨ 

DMS quickly snaps back, ¡§Did I ask for your opinion?¡¨

XiMen looks at the annoyed DMS and then at SanCai and asks, ¡§San Cai, you know when you are the most gentle?¡¨

San Cai knows whatever XiMen¡¦s answer is, it is not going to be any nice answer, but she still replies with a question, ¡§When?¡¨

XiMen smiles and taunts, ¡§Either when you are dead or when you are so sick that you can¡¦t move. Haha¡K¡¨ 

DMS throws a paper towel in XiMen¡¦s face and growls, ¡§That is such a lame joke.¡¨

Xi Men looks at DMS face and notices something abnormal and questions, ¡§I just noticed that your face is bruised. What happened?¡¨ 

Mei Zuo asks without waiting for DMS to answer the first question, ¡§Who dared to beat you? I bet that person is in a much worser condition than Ah Si now. Did you hurt that guy badly?¡¨ 

DMS doesn¡¦t know what to say and stutters, ¡§I¡K.um¡KI didn¡¦t beat that person up.¡¨ 

Hearing the most atypical answer from him, even Lei ask in disbelief, ¡§Huh?¡¨

Xi Men can't believe the answers that Dao Ming Si just gave and questions, "What do you mean you didn¡¦t? You just let that person beat you up? Ah Si, is something wrong with you? Did San Cai give her fever to you?"

Mei Zuo walks over to DMS and feels his forehead. DMS quickly fling his hand off. 

DMS growls, "What is wrong with you people? I am not sick OK? I didn¡¦t hit that person because I didn¡¦t feel like doing it, OK?"

San Cai, regretful of what she did, quickly explain when no one even knows she did it, "Well, I didn¡¦t mean to hurt him. I did roll a boiled egg on his bruise already. Look, the bruise is barely visible now." 

DMS looks at SanCai. She has just given the group more information than they need to know. DMS says, "San Cai, there are things they don¡¦t need to know." 

Xi Men exclaims, "Wo, San Cai, you did that? You are one heck of a woman."

Mei Zuo adds in , "What were you guys doing last night? What extreme things were you doing?"

San Cai can't believe the boys have their head in the gutter again and says, "Nothing that your perverted mind is thinking about."

Lei looks at SanCai and ignores everything that the 2 play boys had said and ask, "Hey, San Cai, are you feeling all better now?"

San Cai smiles, "What do you think? Of course I am! I am the strong weed San Cai, of course I can heal fast!"

"You had me worried."

DMS glares at Lei. Noticing it, Lei giggles a little, laughing at DMS¡¦s childishness. 

Not even noticing Dao Ming Si's act of childness, San Cai suddenly yelp, "Ah!"

DMS turns to look at the paranoid girl and ask, "What?!"

"Me Me Me!"

"What are you?"

"Look! That me!"

San Cai points in front of her. 

F4 turns around and it is Xiao Ling who is walking toward them. 

F4 casually greets, "Hi!"

San Cai is puzzled and asks, "You guys don¡¦t seem to be surprised."

Lei explains, "Don¡¦t you remember? You saw her yesterday here in Ying De yesterday when you were sick. Were you that sick that you can¡¦t even remember? You were the one who pointed her out yesterday."

San Cai mumbles, "Well, yesterday was a delirious day for me."

Xiao Ling greets back at the group, "Hey F4 and Cloned Me."

San Cai protests, "You are the one who is Cloned Me."

Then San Cai and Xiao Ling both smiles. 

Xiao Ling: So, I see you all better today. At least you have the energy to talk. 

San Cai: Yup. Hey, what time is it? 

DMS: It is 1:30pm. 

San Cai: Ahh! Got to go. 

DMS: What¡¦s the hurry? 

San Cai: I need to go to class! And you should go to class too. I haven¡¦t seen you going to class for a long time. Every time I see you, you are either playing or fooling around. So, move your pig head and get to class. 

DMS: Me going to class or not is none of your business. Stupid woman. 

San Cai: Whatever. Bye. 

San Cai picks up her books and quickly leaves the café. DMS looks at her figure until she can no longer be seen. Just seeing her near him puts a smile on his face. After daydreaming a couple of minutes, Dao Ming Si stands up and gets ready to leave. 

Xi Men: Where are you going? 

Lei: Are you going home? If so, give me a lift. I am dead tired after the morning class. 

Dao Ming Si: All you guys do are sleeping, flirting, clubbing and fooling around! Get your ass to class and do something educational. Don¡¦t waste your time on useless things. Do something that is actually worthwhile, like going to class and actually learning something. 

Mei Zuo: Wo! What did San Cai do to you? Did San Cai hypnotized you and tell you to do that? 

Dao Ming Si: I am not talking to you guys. I have a class to catch. 

Dao Ming Si takes his happy leave. He has never been so glad to go to class before. 

***In San Cai¡¦s class*** 

Ah Liang (the teacher): Chinese had their history started thousands and thousands of years ago¡K..it begins when¡K. 

Ah Liang was interrupted by someone coming into the class. Ah Liang lifts his head high almost fuming mad and puts on his ¡§I-am-such-a-great-teacher¡¨ look. He doesn¡¦t even want to look at the student that is coming in as if he is disgusted by the student¡¦s late attendance. 

Ah Liang: Do you know what it means to be on time? 

Then Ah Liang turns to look at the student and his face suddenly turn from a proud teacher to a whimp. 

Ah Liang: San¡KSan¡K¡Knonono¡K¡KWho are you? 

Xiao Ling: I am the new transfer student Cheng Xiao Ling. 

Ah Liang knowing that she is not San Cai returns to his proud-teacher-self 

Ah Liang: So, you are the new student. Please, if you don¡¦t want to be here, be my guest and leave. If you are here to learn, please come on time. I don¡¦t like to be rudely interrupted. 

Xiao Ling pays no attention to the teacher and finds a seat next to San Cai. There have always been some seats around San Cai because people are either scared or hated her. They are scared of her because she is DMS¡¦s girlfriend and they hated her for the same reason. 

Ah Liang: Ok, lets continue with the lesson after that rude interruption. 

San Cai: I am glad that you are in my class. Finally, I will have someone to talk to. 

Xiao Ling: I am glad that I am in the same class with you too. Hey, that teacher is quite a pain in the ass. 

San Cai giggles. Ah Liang hears it but knowing that it is San Cai, he lets it go. 

Ah Liang: San Cai, can you name some of the first few kings dated in the history? 

San Cai: Err¡K¡Kum¡K¡KI don't know.

Ah Liang was about to make fun of her ignorance but stopped himself. Instead, he said something totally opposite of what he wanted to say. 

Ah Liang: Everyone please give her an applause! 

Then the class started clapping. 

Ah Liang: I haven¡¦t teach the section, of course you don¡¦t know. Though you don¡¦t know, it is very brave and honest of you to admit it. It must have taken a lot of courage. Everyone, please give her another round of applause. 

The class applause again. 

San Cai gives an embarrassing smile to the class. How on earth can she get an applause for such a stupid answer? Every time the teacher tries to embarrass San Cai with a question that he is sure she can¡¦t answer, it would end up that Ah Liang don¡¦t have the guts to make fun of her. So, instead of teasing, it would ended in praising. 

Xiao Ling looks at San Cai in awe. The teacher who, just a few minutes ago, was giving her the pain in the ass because she was late for class is now praising San Cai for such a stupid answe. The teacher is actually giving his most suck up smile while clapping for San Cai. Jealousy can be seen on Xiao Lings face, though San Cai didn¡¦t notice it. After all, what special privilege that only San Cai can have? 

Xiao Ling: I see you that you are pretty popular in the class. 

San Cai: These people can all win the Oscar award. They are great at acting. Don't let their faces fool you. 

Xiao Ling: What¡K.. 

Ah Liang: Cheng Xiao Ling, am I interrupting you? Should I leave the class and let you talk? 

Xiao Ling can't stand that stupid face of the stupid teacher whose face have already change to the stuck up attitude when talking to her. 

Class is over and people are getting ready to leave. 

Xiao Ling: Hey, San Cai, you want to go shopping after school? 

San Cai: I need to work. How about tomorrow? 

Then Qian Wei and Bai He, the two evil girls starts to talking just loud enough for Xiao Ling to hear. 

Bai He: Eh, people's "face skin" is so thick. 

Qian Wei: Yah, they think just by sticking on to Dao Ming Si's girlfriend then she would get special privileges like San Cai. 

Bai He: Soooo cheap. 

Having a worser temper than San Cai, Xiao Ling stands up and is about to bash the shit out of them. 

Xiao Ling: Who are you talking about? 

Bai He: Who do you think? Who else in this class can be as low as you? Just because you can stick on to San Cai now, doesn't mean you will always be able to. We will wait and see what would eventually happen to you. 

Xiao Ling is about to start hitting people when San Cai grabs hold of her. 

San Cai: Please calm down. They are always like this. Just forget what they say. 

Xiao Ling looks at San Cai for a second then relaxes her fist. 

Seeing that Xiao Ling isn't going to hit them anymore, Bai He and Qian Wei proudly leave the room. Just as they pass Xiao Ling, they purposely bump her just to make her mad. 

San Cai: Just don't have anything involving with these two girls....

***

Walking leisurely to her next class, Xiao Ling hears someone calling her name behind her. She turns and sees Dao Ming Si running towards her. 

DMS: Xiao Ling! 

Xiao Ling answers with her usual cheerful and energetic smile. 

Xiao Ling: Hi! It is very rare for you to say hi to me. I thought that you only have that San Cai in your mind. 

DMS: Did I never greet you before? Well, here, how are you today? 

Xiao Ling: I am fine. 

DMS: Have you seen San Cai? 

Xiao Ling¡¦s smile disappears and let out a sigh. Just when she thought she stands a spot in this new unfamiliar school, she realizes that it is only SanCai that anyone ever cares around here. Where have her popularity gone to?

DMS: What are you sighing about? 

Xiao Ling: Nothing. I had my last class with her, but we went our separate ways when our class was over. 

While walking along with Xiao Ling, Dao Ming Si searches his pocket for his cellular phone. He dials the familiar number. After a couple of ringing tone, someone finally picks up the line. 

San Cai: Hello? 

DMS: Where are you? 

San Cai: Idiot! Of course I am in school now. I just saw you a couple hours ago, don¡¦t you remember? 

DMS: You idiot! Can you at least stop calling me idiot for one day? 

San Cai: Idiot idiot idiot idiot! I have class now. See you at lunch. 

DMS: You are still like this¡Knever changes¡KI will wait for you. Bye. 

San Cai: Bye. 

Then they hang up the phone simultaneously. 

Still walking together, Xiao Ling starts a conversation. From a far two people watch closely as they stare at Xiao Ling and DMS figures with anger and jealousy. 

Xiao Ling: Hey, you are pretty caring to your girlfriend. It seems that you can never see enough of her. You realize that the only times you come find me on your own will is when you want to find San Cai? The first time is when you grabbed me in the pub for mistaking that I am San Cai. The second time is just now when you came over to find San Cai. What is so special about that girl that every one tends to care so much about. No one in school seems to dare to go near her. Yet, the richest guy in school wants her so badly. 

DMS: That¡¦s because she is San Cai! There is no other reason. She is special because she is she. 

Xiao Ling: Don¡¦t you think there are other girls in this school that looks better, and have higher standards than San Cai? Why must it be San Cai? 

DMS: You are every annoying. You have so much to say and talk. Did I ever ask for your opinion? 

All of a sudden, a friendly talk turns into an argument and Xiao Ling raises her voice, ¡§Hey! What the hell is wrong with you? I was just having a friendly talk with you. Must you raise your voice on me?¡¨ 

¡§Who do you think you are? No one dares to talk to me like this in this school! You want to get a red tag from me?¡¨

Xiao Ling is even more angry now. No one has ever talk to her in this kind of manner either, not even her parents. 

Xiao Ling: What red tag? Whatever it is, I don¡¦t care. 

Fuming anger, Xiao Ling raises her leg to knee him. Seeing this action, DMS quickly bends forward to avoid the hit. With exact timing, Xiao Ling punches across DMS¡¦s face and end the fight with a kick on DMS¡¦s stomach, making DMS fall to the ground. Xiao Ling then runs away while cursing about DMS. 

Xiao Ling: Obnoxious imbecile! 

DMS yells, ¡§How dare you?!¡¨

Stampeding through one of the school¡¦s empty corridor, Xiao Ling suddenly stops as she sees the two girl in front of her. 

Xiao Ling: What do you two want? I am not in a good mood today. You better back off before I start kicking your ass. 

Bai He: Who are you trying to pretend? 

Qian Wei: San Cai? 

Bai He: At least make some more effort to get Dao Ming Si¡¦s attention. Pretending to be someone that you are not is just lame. At least have your own style. 

Xiao Ling: What kind of BS are you two talking about now? 

Qian Wei: Don¡¦t play dump with us. You act like San Cai, look like San Cai, talks like San Cai, and even stick to San Cai. It is too obvious what you want! You think that by sticking on to San Cai and looking like her then you will get Dao Ming Si¡¦s heart? Well, let me tell you something, Dao Ming Si only likes San Cai now because he has never seen that kind of girl before. When he gets tired of her, he will certainly find a girl with sense and taste. 

Bai He: That¡¦s someone like us. Just because your father is a boss of a few companies, doesn¡¦t make you any more different than us. You should at least get in line when you want to get DMS¡¦s heart. Other than us, there is still a very long line. And you will be the last that DMS will even look at. 

Xiao Ling: You two think I make myself look like San Cai just to get DMS¡¦s attention? Please, you two must have way too much free time. When you are bored, use your brain to do something more worth while. Perhaps changing your stupid attitude would be a good start. 

Then Xiao Ling walks off. When she just passes the two girls, she turns around and finishes what she has to say. 

Xiao Ling: And by the way, if I want to get DMS¡¦s heart, it would not be because I look like San Cai, it would be because I am me. 

Bai He then scoffs, ¡§We will see how long you can last.¡¨

~~~

I really don't like this story. Actually I have this story posted up in winglin.net. I am just redoing it because there are many many grammar and spelling mistakes.....not to mention the incoherent sentences. I wanted to change something to make it better...but it seems I am lazy at the moment. O well.....


	4. Chapter 4

[Chi¡¦s Work]

A Chance to Start Over

Chapter 4

While rubbing his tummy with glimpse of pain on his face, Dao Ming Si enters the café. When he sees the rest of the F4 skipping class again, he goes to the F4 table and sits down with his face darken from anger. 

XiMen: What happened to you? 

DMS: Nothing¡Kit¡¦s just¡Knevermind.

No matter how angry DMS is, he doesn¡¦t want to admit to his friends that he was just beaten by a petite girl. He still has his proudness and dignity after all. 

XiMen: Then where is San Cai? 

DMS: She is in class. 

MeiZuo looks at DMS rubbing his stomach, and knows for sure that he is hurt. 

MeiZuo: Did San Cai beat you up? I haven¡¦t seen her beat you up for a long time. 

Thinking of the person who hit him, DMS turns angry again. His hot temper is over ruling him again. 

DMS: It not her. It¡¦s that Xiao Ling. 

XiMen and MeiZuo: What?! 

XiMen and MeiZuo¡¦s faces look astonished as Lei smiles and has a little laugh. 

DMS: Yes, that ugly monkey beat me up. If she isn¡¦t a girl, then I would have pin her down and beat her up. 

XiMen: What did you say to her to make her so angry? 

DMS: Nothing¡Kjust yell at her a bit that she is annoying. She was talking way too much. 

MeiZuo: So, what you mean is when Xiao Ling tries to be friendly with you and starts a conversation with you, you started yelling at her because she is trying to be your friend? 

XiMen: That is a girl with a bad temper. Don¡¦t you think she is a lot like San Cai? Friendly, yet bad temper. 

DMS crosses his arm and says in dismay, ¡§She is nothing like San Cai.¡¨

MeiZuo: It¡¦s really boring here. Lets go somewhere fun.

XiMen: Like where? Lets go find some new girls. 

Lei gives him a thumbs up then a thumb down. 

DMS: I agree with Lei. What¡¦s the fun with flirting with new girls? Boring. 

MeiZuo: Lets go and have a game of basketball. 

XiMen: OK. I haven¡¦t play a game in a while. 

So, they all went for a game of basketball. 

***Class ends for San Cai*** 

Sitting at her isolated seat, San Cai stretches after the long class. 

San Cai: Finally, this class is over. No more hard to understand mathematic principle. What is the use of learning those anyways. We won¡¦t use it in real life. 

As San Cai looks around her seat and finds no one around her, she lets out a sigh. 

San Cai: Am I that horrible to be around with? Can¡¦t believe that there are thousands of students in this school but less 10 of them would talk to me. 

San Cai leaves her classroom and head for her locker. On her long way to her locker, she sees Xiao Ling. 

San Cai: Hey! Xiao Ling! 

Xiao Ling, with a smile, turns around to see who it is that is calling her. When she sees San Cai, her smile vanishes. 

Xiao Ling: Hi. 

San Cai: Mm¡K..you don¡¦t look like you are in much of a good mood. Is something bothering you? 

Xiao Ling answers in an angered and offending tone, ¡§Is something bothering me? What do you think? This whole school is a joke. This whole thing is bothering me. You know what? I like things fair. I like people to earn their respect by earning it, not by their power. I want people to respect me when I respect them. I just want to make some friends and be respected in class either by the teacher or students. But it seems as if it is something impossible to get in this school.¡¨ 

SanCai didn¡¦t see that coming and is a little startled by the trail of words that came stampeding out of Xiao Ling¡¦s mouth. SanCai puts a hand on Xiao Ling¡¦s should and say, ¡§Calm down.¡¨

Xiao Ling: No. You won¡¦t understand. And you know why? Because you are on top of the world here. Everyone here lets you do anything you want, even the teachers in the school. It seems as if you own the school.

San Cai: No¡KI don¡¦t own the school¡KIt¡¦s DMS who does. 

Xiao Ling: So, it¡¦s him who caused all my humiliation. Good that I gave him a good lesson. 

San Cai: What do you mean? Are you mad at me? 

Xiao Ling feels better for getting it all out of her system. She looks at SanCai who has a guilty and sorry look on her face. Xiao Ling knows that none of these are SanCai¡¦s fault. She knows she had no right to yell and blame every thing on San Cai. Xiao Ling sighs and continues in an apologetic tone, ¡§Sorry. I don¡¦t mean to be angry with you. However, it is just that I used to be the queen of the school. I used to be the one who is on top of the world. Whatever I do, I would be the winner and never the loser. In my old school, I would be surrounded by friends. People would seek a way to get close to me as if they can share some of my fame. But now, here in Ying De, everything is different. I am nothing here. People hate me because I look like¡K.. 

Xiao Ling pauses. 

San Cai: Look like what? Me? 

Xiao Ling nods. 

San Cai: I am sorry. I am very sorry. 

Xiao Ling: It¡¦s OK. It¡¦s not your fault, but I think I would be happier if we were never friends. 

Xiao Ling then walks away, leaving San Cai standing there alone like an idiot. Those were one of the most hurtful words San Cai heard. She never realizes before what a trouble she is herself. 

***

San Cai's cell phone keeps on ringing. While tears fall down her cheeks, San Cai picks up the phone. SanCai clears her throat and tries to cover up her upset voice before saying, ¡§Hello?¡¨ 

DMS: San Cai, your class is over, right? Me and the guys are playing basketball at the gym. You want to come and join us? 

San Cai wipes her tears away. She isn¡¦t really listening. She is not in the mood for anything right now.

San Cai: Erm¡Kno, you guys have fun. 

Hearing San Cai's uncertain voice, DMS becomes anxious and worry. 

DMS: Are you OK? You sound as if you have been crying. What's the matter? 

San Cai: I am fine. I got to go now. Bye Bye. 

Then San Cai quickly hangs up. 

DMS: Hello? San Cai?! 

Lei: What's the matter? 

DMS: It's San Cai. She seems really depressed. I think she has been crying. 

Then a frown hangs on both DMS and Lei's face. 

***

San Cai walks to her locker to pack up and get ready to go to work. She has been thinking of what Xiao Ling said to her. As she thinks about it, she realizes that she has been causing many troubles to her friends. First it is Lei who argued with DMS because of her. When Qing He first enrolled in Ying De, he was bullied by others. Then it is Li Zhen. Now it is Xiao Ling's turn. Disaster or unhappiness seems to follow those who get too close to San Cai. All these are either directly or indirectly related to DMS. Sadness trailed behind her ever since she knew DMS. SanCai is so concentrated on her thoughts that she doesn¡¦t notice Qing He who has been calling her name. Qing He calls out her name for the third time before SanCai finally realizes that Qing He is next her.

Qing He: Are you OK? Your eyes are all red. 

San Cai looks at Qing He and tries to tell him that she is alright and nothing is wrong. However, before she can speak out her lie, her tears are already pouring out of her. San Cai slowing rests her head on Qing He's shoulder for comfort. 

Shocked at San Cai's reaction, Qing He doesn't know what to do. Eventually, he puts his hand on San Cai's back as an action of comforting. 

Qing He: Don't cry. Whatever it is that is upsetting you, it will pass away as time goes on. It will be all over. 

San Cai: Am I such a troublesome person to be around with? I have been causing trouble to people around me. That¡¦s why now in all my class no one would even sit with in 2 meter from me. Every class I sit at the isolated seat. 

Then only San Cai's crying can be heard. 

San Cai: When I finally have a new friend, Xiao Ling, I also have to make her hates me. I am really lonely in this school. I only have you as my friend now. You are the only one for me to talk to. 

After crying for a few minutes, voices from behind the corner can be heard. F3 are being dragged by DMS to look for SanCai. Just replaying SanCai¡¦s sadden voice in DMS¡¦s mind makes him worry.

DMS: I think she would be at her locker. Where else can she be, rite? 

XiMen: DMS, she is not a kid anymore, she can take care of herself, why don't you just give her some time? 

DMS: How can you tell me to just leave her like that when I know she is upset? 

Finally, when F4 turns at the corner, they have found San Cai who is hugging Qing He. 

DMS: Hey!!! Bao Fa Hu De Er Zi, What are you doing? San Cai! Let go of him now. 

Qing He: I...I..I.. 

San Cai then lifts her head from Qing He's shoulder and turns to DMS. Upon hearing DMS's voice, she becomes quite angry. Finally, there is someone to blame the bad things on other than herself. Probably because she knows that DMS loves her, she tends to take advantage of him because she knows no matter what she does to him when she is angry, DMS would always forgive her at the end. 

San Cai: Who are you to control me? 

San Cai's tears filled face is now visible to F4. 

Seeing San Cai's red and wet eyes, DMS¡¦s voice turns soft. 

DMS: San Cai, what is bothering you? 

San Cai doesn't answer. 

DMS then suddenly become angry and worry. 

DMS: Did someone bully you? Who is it? Just tell me and I will beat him up for you. 

San Cai looks away from DMS and says, ¡§You.¡¨

Then San Cai walks away. 

DMS stands there dumb founded. Then he looks at Qing He. Seeing DMS's angry eyes, Qing He takes a few steps back. 

DMS: What did she say to you? 

Qing He: Er..Er.. 

Then Qing He takes a few more steps back before DMS push Qing He against the lockers while gripping onto Qing He¡¦s collar. 

Qing He: I..she... 

DMS: Say it! 

Running out of patience, DMS lifts his fist. XiMen and MeiZuo quickly hold DMS's back. 

XiMen: Don't do it, Ah Si. 

Qing He: I can't really make out what she was saying between her sobs...she said something about Xiao Ling, but I don't know who is Xiao Ling. 

Dao Ming Si finally let go of Qing He¡¦s collar. 

Lei turns to Qing He and says, ¡§Go. Get out of here now.¡¨

Dao Ming Si: So, it's that Xiao Ling. 

Vicious look can be seen in DMS¡¦s eyes.

***

The locker way is as crowded as usual as people are getting their books to get ready for the first class of the day, one of which is Xiao Ling. People are in their little groups of friends chatting about whatever the latest gossip is. Oddly, only Xiao Ling is by herself. Maybe be because she is new? Or is it just really because people dislike her of her ¡§San Cai¡¨ look? Xiao Ling practically needs to drag her feet to her locker. This isn¡¦t the first place she wants to be in the world. As she opens her locker, she finds something rather interesting. There is a piece of paper inside her locker. It is a red piece of paper. On it says, ¡§You¡¦ll be dead. F4¡¨. 

Xiao Ling: A red slip?

Suddenly the locker way becomes dead silent. Noticing the awkward silence, Xiao Ling looks around and finds people staring at her way. From left to right, people are almost identical with the same expression. Those faces send her shivers. There are girls whispering things in each others¡¦ ears. Though Xiao Ling doesn¡¦t know what they are talking about, she is quite confident that they are talking about her because of their stares and finger pointing. 

Realizing that something must be horribly wrong, Xiao Ling quickly picks up her books and walks in her quickest pace to get out of the locker room, while holding the red slip in her hand. The looks of the people in the locker room seems like a disease. The looks spread to people as Xiao Ling walk passes them. Near a corner, a few up-to-no-good looking boys stand. 

Boy1: I thought school this year is going to be meaningless. At last, there is something fun to do again. 

Boy2: I agree. I haven¡¦t play any game for so long. 

The conversation seems to be just loud enough for Xiao Ling to hear. Upon hearing the conversation, Xiao Ling picks up her steps and head to her Chinese history class where Ah Liang teaches. 

Before entering the school building, Xiao Ling can hear her name being called out. As she turns around, dozens of eggs flew onto her face. Startled at the incident, Xiao Ling have lost her words. When eggs started flying toward her again, she finally starts to react. 

Xiao Ling: What the hell is wrong with you people? 

Person1: You think you are going to get away? 

Person2: Never. We haven¡¦t had so much fun in quite a while. 

Xiao Ling: You know that I will report this to the office, do you? 

Person 3: Don¡¦t tell me you don¡¦t know. We are only doing this because Dao Ming Si allows it by giving you that red slip. It is no use to talk to the school. 

The second the third person finished his sentence, someone flew a firecracker, instead of eggs at Xiao Ling. Xiao Ling let out a yelp and jumps backward. 

Xiao Ling: Ahhh! You people are crazy! 

Then from above on the second floor, someone calls Xiao Ling. 

Person 4: Eh! Miss Xiao Ling, did the firecracker burn you? Here, let me help you cool down. 

Then the person poured a bucket of water on Xiao Ling¡¦s head. Xiao Ling is now wet from head to toe. 

Hearing the fuss out side the school building, Ah Liang comes out to see what is happening. Seeing that Xiao Ling is all wet, Ah Liang strictly asks who is responsible for this. 

Ah Liang: This is still the school area. Who dare to do this prank near my classroom? 

Person 2: Mr. Liang, look at her hand first, she is holding the red slip from the F4. 

Ah Liang quickly turns soft. 

Ah Liang speaks again but this time with a warm smile, ¡§Well, you kids play nice here. Class will start is a minute. See you in class.¡¨ 

Then Ah Liang turns to return to his room. 

Xiao Ling: Hey!!! Don¡¦t go! What kind of teacher are you?! 

People start throwing things at Xiao Ling again. 

Xiao Ling: I have never done anything to you guys, why are you doing this to me? 

Person 1: Don¡¦t blame us. Blame yourself. You are the one who angered Dao Ming Si and now this is the price you will pay. Who told you to upset San Cai? It is too late now to regret. Anyways, school life is becoming dull. Now that you got a red slip, we will have something to look forward to when we go to school. 

Finding nowhere to hide, Xiao Ling runs into her Chinese History class. Pranks were already set waiting for her. As she come running into the class, the girl that sits by the door purpose put out her foot to trip Xiao Ling. Xiao Ling falls hard on the ground. Ah Liang sees that his class is being interrupted, but stays in silent. 

San Cai, who is in the same class as Xiao Ling quickly stands up to see how is Xiao Ling. 

San Cai: Xiao Ling, are you OK? What happened to you? You are all filthy and wet. 

Xiao Ling: You again. Stay far away from me. I don¡¦t want to get into anymore of this trouble. 

Bai He: San Cai, forget about her. I heard that she did something really mean to you to upset you. Dao Ming Si is just trying to take revenge for you. He cares so much about you. He gave Xiao Ling a red slip all because of you. 

San Cai: He what?!?! 

Qian Wei: San Cai, forget about that Xiao Ling. Remember? We are the Ying De San Jie Mei (Ying De 3 sisters). Without her, you still have us. 

Then Qian Wei gives Xiao Ling a cold stare and walks closer to San Cai to show her ¡§so-call-friendliness¡¨. This pisses San Cai off. Then San Cai walks toward Xiao Ling and help her up. 

San Cai: Xiao Ling, you must get out of here now. 

Then San Cai pulls Xiao Ling out of the class with her. 

Xiao Ling: Where are we going? Let go of me. 

San Cai doesn¡¦t listen to Xiao Ling and drags her out of the class. After they left the class, Ah Liang pretends that nothing happened. 

Ah Liang: Well, lets continue with the lecture. Where were we up to on the page? Oh yes....it was the time during.....blah blah blah....


End file.
